Que les Hunger Games de France soient ouverts
by CatoHG
Summary: Après la troisième guerre mondiale et un soulèvement de 11 districts sauf le 12 ,celui du nucléaire, le président Chone décide de mette en place les HungerGames pour garder la paix dans les districts. Mais alors que les 49eme Hunger Games approche un garçon du district 7 est choisi pour aller dans l'arène.
1. Chapter 1

Je me réveille et entend ce bruit strident. Le bruit de ces hovercraft venant de Paris et qui dépose dans chaque district un hôte ou une hôtesse. D'après les rumeurs cette année nous aurons un hôte nommé Fabien Cariani. Nous le district 7 qui avons gagné seulement 4 Hunger Games.

Je décide de m'habiller spécialement aujourd'hui pour la moisson qui sera filmée et diffusée partout en France. Je vis avec mon frère Kévin qui à 19ans et qui travaille comme la plupart des gens dans les champs de légumes, comme mes parents qui nous ont quitté i ans dans le bombardement d'un champs.

Pour moi cette année qui est eu mes 15 ans mon nom est inscrit 9 fois mais c'est sans compter les tessarea qui rajoutent mon nom 30 fois ce qui me fait 39 chances sur le reste du district d'être envoyer droit vers la mort. Il est 7h30 et nous devons tous nous rendre à l'hôtel de justice du district, autrefois placé au centre de Reims, à 10h. Je vais mettre chemise à carreau bleue et un pantalon marron. Aux abord du district il y a une clairières qui ne nous est pas autorisées mais chaque dimanche avec mon frère et la famille de sa petite amie nous pique-niquons quelques aliments que nous achetons au marché noir située souterrainement à la sortie de la ville. Je me prépare et entend mon frère me préparer un petit déjeuner.

_ Déjà debout? Me lance t-il.

_Oui, l'hovercraft m'a réveiller comme chaque année.

_Ne t'inquiète pas du ne seras pas tirer au sort.

_Et si je le suis? Est ce que quelqu'un se portera volontaire?

_Je pense que tu peux rêver mais si tu l'est alors tu iras à Paris, tu tueras tes adversaires à l'aide de tes couteaux favoris et tu reviendras au district 7.

Je ne suis pas convaincu de ces paroles et décide dons d'aller en avance à l'hôtel. Il n'y a personnes mais les préparateurs sont là et j'aperçois au loin les deux mentors de cette année : Ivia et Luc qui ont gagnés respectivement les 23eme et les 37eme Hunger Games.

Il est 10h et tout le monde et prêt mais avant toutes choses un film nous vient de Paris. Ce film nous explique pourquoi les Jeux ont lieu et ce qu'il faut être capable de faire pour les gagner puis il se termine par un mot du président qui dit " Les 49ème Hunger Games sont ouvert et puisse le sort vous être favorable."

Je repense à toutes ces moissons que j'ai déjà dû affrontées et à tous ces Jeux que l'on me forcer à regarder à l'école, à la maison, ils ont même était depuis 5ans jusqu'à ajouter dans les rues des écrans géants qui diffuse cette téléréalité ignoble. Mes parents! Où sont ils pour me soutenir? Pourquoi avoir bombarder ce champs? Pourquoi leur avoir ôter la vie? La réalité me reviens soudainement lors ce qu'arrive le maire suivi de nos deux mentors et de Fabien Cariani. Encore ce bruit au dessus de nous. Mais que viens faire cet hovercraft, il se dirige vers la clairière puis je le vois larguer une bombe puis n'entend des cris suivi du décollage de l'hovercraft. Tout le monde se dirige vers la clairière mais une armée de pacificateurs( les hommes envoyés par Paris pour garder l'ordre dans les districts ). Je me souviens qu'une fois en allant à l'école je vis deux pacificateurs fouillés une vieille dame sous prétexte qu'elle leurs paraissait étrange et ils avait raison car 2 jours plus tard j'appris qu'elle se fit exécuter en publique à Paris car elle rechercher des gens pour essayer de faire un soulèvements.

Il ne faut plus jamais y avoir de soulèvement en France car ce que l'on nous raconte à l'école ne pas très joyeux. Voilà l'histoire telle qu'elle nous est racontée.

Il y a 49 ans la paix régner sur la France jusqu'à ce qu'une femme qui s'appelle Léonia décide qu'il faille mettre tout notre système en déroute. Elle commença par rallier tous les districts mais le président n'était pas dupe et voyais que quelque chose se passait dans les district alors il tortura le maire du district 12 jusqu'à ce que celui-ci avoua et accepta de donner toutes les armes nucléaire dont Paris avait besoin alors Paris commença par bombarder le district 11 ainsi que tout les moyens de transports qu'il contenait puis il s'en pris au district 8 mais il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de morts car une grande partie de la population s'était réfugiée dans les mines de charbon mis le plus facile pour eux à était de tuer la population du district 5 car ayant comme spécialité le papier et le bois il leurs à suffit de brûler quelques et l'entièreté du district était détruite. Il est aussi dit lorsque que Paris a voulu s'attaquer au district 2 il leur a été compliqué de s'imposer car le 2 ne sait pas laisser faire mais une fois la bataille terminée tous les districts se plièrent aux ordres de Paris et le président Choune mis en place les Hunger Games qui consistent à lâcher dans une arène située à la place de la Tour Eiffel 24 enfants âgés de 12 à 18 ans pour qu'ils s'entretuent. Depuis ce jour le district à avoir le plus de victoire est le district 2.

De la fumée émane de la clairière et j'apprends que c'est la famille de la petite amie de mon frère ainsi qu'elle même qui ont étaient aperçus et qu'ils ne sont plus parmi nous maintenant. Je me demande dans quels états est mon frère car lui a eu la bonne idée de venir m'encourager pour la moisson. Les premiers tirages sont ceux du district 1 puis du 2 etc...

Les tributs du 1 sont Diégo un jeune homme métisse de 16 ans et le tribut femelle est Shira, elle aussi métisse mais âgée de 14ans.

C'est notre tour. La voix de Fabien résonne.

_ Honneur au tribut femelle et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Il choisi alors un morceau de papier puis énonce le nom.

_ Laura Kamore!

La jeune fille brune s'avance doucement puis rejoint l'estrade avant d'éclater en sanglot.

_ Et maintenant le tribut mâle!

Il tire de nouveau un papier puis s'écrit :

_ Malcom Soran!

Mon visage se décompose et je rejoint l'estrade mais je ne fait pas la même bêtises que mon idiote de tribut femelle.


	2. Chapter 2

C'est moi! Moi qui suis envoyé à la mort pour satisfaire les habitants de Paris. J'en veux à tout le monde mis le plus à Léonia qui a voulu prouver sa puissance et défier Paris. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je hurle:

_ Merci Léonia!

Le district à l'air surpris, puis les pacificateurs nous emmènent dans l'hôtel de justice. Nous avons le droit à 3 visites de proche.

Ma première visite est celle du pharmacien du district auquel je vends des plantes médicinales que je trouve dans la clairière.

_ Oh! Malcom je suis désolé.

_ Beaucoup vont me le dire mais peu d'entre vous le pense dis-je froidement.

_ Moi qui croyais que tu me connaissais.

_ Je connais beaucoup de monde mais est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux c'est porté volontaire.

_ Si j'avais eu ton âge je l'aurai fais.

_ Je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez autre chose à me dire?

_ Oui, je suis venu pour te dire que dans cette arène il y aura sûrement des plantes et des plantes médicinales, je t'es appris à les reconnaitre, tu devras t'en servir!

À peine a t-il eu le temps de prononcer ses mots que deux pacificateurs s'emparent de lui et le font sortir de cette étrange salle sombre.

_ Oh! Malcom pourquoi toi?

C'est Maxime qui vient de faire irruption dans la pièce, mon meilleur ami à l'école.

_ Tu sais j'ai jamais bien étais chanceux, d'abord mes parents qui se font assassinés puis maintenant moi qui suis envoyé aux Jeux.

_ Tu peux gagner. Tu sais manier parfaitement bien les couteaux et tu t'y connais en plantes.

_ Arrêtez avec vos plantes! À quoi ils vont me servir face à la mort! Je vais mourir, voilà la réalité!

Les deux pacificateurs s'emparent de lui et c'est au tour de mon frère de venir m'encourager.

_ Kevin? Est-ce que ça va?

Je vois bien à son regard qu'il est venu me voir pour me faire ses adieux.

_ Répond moi je t'en suppli il faut que tu m'aide!

Je suis fou de rage mais j'arrive à l'entendre, Laura dans la salle d'à côté qui n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je la vois encore à l'école en train de se faire frapper par les autre filles.

_ Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, je viens de perdre les deux personnes qui me raccrocher à la vie: d'abord Julie puis toi. À part de souhaiter de mourir rapidement et de ne pas souffrir.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça?

_ Tu ne peux pas gagner, tu es trop faible face aux carrières.

_ Tu est vraiment venu m'annoncer ma mort?

_ Ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

_ Alors je pense que tu peux partir!

Il quitte la pièce en regardant ses pieds mais moi je sais très bien qu'il ne pense pas un mot de ce qu'il a dit. Alors pourquoi suis-je énervé? En pleur? Je ne suis pas mieux que Laura en fin de compte.

Les deux pacificateurs viennent me chercher puis je rejoint Laura, Fabien et nos deux mentors: Ivia et Luc.

_ Direction le train lance sèchement Fabien.

Je ne l'aime pas lui, d'ailleurs je n'aime personne à part mes deux mentors.

Nous somme transportés dans une cage à l'arrière d'une voiture suivi d'un camion de Paris qui est là pour tout filmé. Savoir que nous sommes scrutés comme des animaux me donne envie de vomir.

_ Bon alors cette année vous avez de véritable tueurs face à vous nous lance Ivia.

_Tout d'abord les tributs du district 1: Diego et Shira, ils sont entraînés depuis l'âge de 9 ans, Diego va sûrement essayer d'utiliser un lasso pour vous capturer quant à Shira je n'ai aucune nouvelles sur son compte. Ceux du 2: Kev et Brooke, ils sont amis depuis l'âge de 5 ans et vont tout faire pour se sauver l'un l'autre mais le plus intéressant c'est la tribut femelle du 3: Aurore. Elle mani le trident à la perfection, elle sait pêcher, sait nager. Ils vous l'a faut en allier.

_ N'essayez pas de me sauver, je n'ai aucunes chances. Contenter vous de sauver Malcom.

Je suis surpris par cette phrase que vient de prononcer Laura, je savais qu'elle était stupide mais au point de ne pas vouloir se sauver. Je ne comprend pas.

_ Que raconte tu Laura? dit Ivia.

_ Je dis que Malcom à plus de chance que moi. Il sait se servir d'un couteau et sait reconnaitre des plantes médicinales.

_ ARRÉTEZ AVEC VOS PLANTES!

Je suis hors de moi. Depuis ce matin la seule chose que l'on me dit c'est que je vais survivre grâce à des plantes. Ça m'énerve.

_ Calmons-nous on arrive au train dit Fabien.

_ Bon vous en savez un peu plus sur nos adversaires? dis-je

_ C'est un peu tôt mais on a quelques infos: Manue du 4 est très intelligente mais son partenaire Lucas ne tiendra pas le bain de sang. Pour le district 6 ce sont des frères et soeurs qui ont étaient moissonés. Et il faut se méfier des tributs du 12: Fanny et Nicolas car comme vous le savez c'est le district du nucléaire et ils doivent s'y connaitre.

Voilà les infos que nous apporte Luc. Puis il ajoute que pour cette édition il nous faudra des alliés. Je pense directement à la belle brune: Aurore.

_ À quoi ça sert d'avoir des alliés si c'est pour les tuer après lance Laura.

_ Ça va te servir à survivre longtemps lui répond Ivia.

_ Mais je ne pourrai pas les trahir alors comment faire.

Cette fille me tape sur le système et je décide de lui répondre.

_ Bah jette toi du train ce sera plus rapide.

Je décide de partir dans ma chambre. Une fois arriver je prend une douche puis me couche en pensant à mon frère et à ses paroles qu'il ne pensaient sûrement pas. Une femme arrive dans ma chambre et me demande à quelle heure elle doit me réveiller demain. Je lui répond qu'elle peut me réveiller le plus tôt possible. Je m'endors avec le souvenir de mon district dans cette chambre de luxe, il est 23h. C'est elle mais que fait elle là ?


	3. Chapter 3

C'est bien elle. Laura dans mon lit à mes côtés mais que fait elle là?

_ Que fait tu là ?

_ Je cherche le réconfort que seul toi puisse me donner.

_ Tu n'as donc pas encore compris.

_ Compris quoi?

_ Compris que tu n'es rien ici et moi non plus d'ailleurs, nous servons de nourriture à Paris et c'est tout. Alors ne t'attache à personne. Nous allons mourir, voilà la vérité.

_ Et alors autant se faire plaisirs vu que l'on va mourir non?

_ T'es lourde Laura, retourne dans ta chambre et dès demain je demanderais à Luc et Ivia d'être conseiller séparément.

Laura s'en va mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte je lui dis:

_ Dans ce genre de jeux il ne faut jamais avoir de sentiments alors pour te dire la vérité, tu peux très bien mourir que je me sentirais encore mieux.

Une fois quitter la chambre je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il n'est que 2h45, je décide donc de me rendormir.

La jeune femme me réveille et le dit qu'il est 7h et c'est à ce moment là que je réalise qu'hier à cette heure j'étais dans mon district avec mon frère. Il doit sûrement être reposer me dis-je et il compte sur moi. Je me souviens des paroles que j'ai prononcer à Laura et pourtant je crois tomber amoureux non pas d'elle mais d'une autre personne.

Il est trop tard, Luc m'appel il doit me parler je m'habille donc en jean et en pull rouge.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Luc?

_ Laura m'a dit ce qui c'était passer ce matin.

_ Elle ne peut pas se taire celle l'a.

_ Elle a bien fait de tout nous dire. Tu ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour et pourtant elle pourrait d'apporter des sponsors.

_ Des sponsors. Pourquoi faire? Pour mourir plus vite?

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Mon propre frère m'a dit que j'allais mourir et vous nous avez dit que cette année les carrières était des tueurs alors à quoi bon.

_ J'ai vu que ton frère n'était pas dans son état normal mais nous on compte sur vous et quant aux carrières ça à toujours était des tueurs et regarde moi et Ivia on a survécu.

_ Luc je veux être conseiller séparément et je ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour avec elle, tu veux que je te dise. Mon véritable adversaire dans l'arène c'est elle.

_ Tu délire complètement, vous venez du même district, tu ne peux pas la tuer.

_ Tu veux une histoire d'amour. Tu vas en avoir une mais pas avec Laura.

_ Avec qui alors?

_ La tribut parfaite d'après toi.

_ Aurore?

_ Tu as trouver bravo Sherlock.

Je préfère ne peux plus parler et prétexte d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Laura est en face de moi et l'occasion est bien trop parfaite.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas te taire.

_ Je suis désolé Malcom mais tu m'as fait du mal en me disant ce que tu m'as dit.

_ Arrête deux minutes de faire ta neuneu et réfléchissons avec nos cerveaus. Il nous faut des alliés mais ne les comptons pas parmi les carrières.

_ Alors tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi?

_ Bien sûr nous venons du même districts et nous sommes amis.

Quelle crédulité, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je vais tuer Laura de mes propres mains. Je dois paraître cruel de l'extérieur mais j'ai un grand coeur et c'est pour revoir mon frère que je dois faire des sacrifices. Lui qui m'a tout apprit. Si je meurs dans cette arène il mourra avec moi et je ne veux pas ça.

_ Nous serons à Paris dans deux jours déclare Fabien.

Plus que 6 jours avant d'être livrer à moi même. Deux jours de trajet plus quatre jours d'entraînement et je pourrai enfin voir ce que je vaux face à la mort.

_ Malcom? appel Ivia

Je décide d'aller voir ce qu'elle me veux.

_ Malcom il faut absolument que Jon et Elodie soient tes alliés.

_ Qu'ont- ils de fabuleux?

_ Jon est un féroce bagarreur et Elodie est très futé. Mais le plus important c'est que si tu est d'accord ils sont près à faire une alliance avec toi dès à présent.

_ Je ferais pas d'alliance avec eux mais si tu pouvais m'arranger une alliance avec les tributs du 3 ça m'arrangerais.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux pour toi mais apparemment Aurore veux faire alliance avec les carrières et Dan avec les tributs du 12 car comme tu peux le voir les alliances commencent à ce faire dans la train.

_ Ivia qu'est ce qui peux m'attirer des sponsors à part avoir une histoire avec Laura?

_ Il faudra que tu impressionne le haut-juge Calius Amet lors de ta prestation face à eux pour qu'ils te mettent une bonne notes et la bonne note peux t'attirer pas mal de sponsors et il faudra montrer de belles choses dans l'arène mais ne t'en fais pas, le reste on s'en occupe. On a déjà réussi à ramener un vainqueur lors des 42eme Jeux.

_ Merci Ivia.

Le reste de la journée passe lentement et c'est très ennuyant d'avoir une coéquipière qui pleur toute la journée. Alors à 14h je décide de me préparer aux Jeux en le réapituant à manier un couteau et à observer tout un tas de fruits ce qui pourrait m'être utile.

Le train s'arrête. Nous ne sommes pas arriver mais dehors il fait très sombre, je le dis que ce doit sûrement être une tempête mais quelqu'un monte à bord du train. C'est un pacificateur qui vient saccager le train alors Fabien comme tout bon hôte qui se respecte demande:

_ Faites vous ça dans tout les trains?

Mais aucune réponse je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais entendu parler un pacificateur honnête. Puis la télévision s'allume et je vois le symbole des 42eme Hunger Games. Puis le film se met en route et la télé s'éteint une fois les Jeux terminés. Et bien sûr Laura repart dans sa chambre en sanglots. Mais je m'aperçois que sa chambre est intacte alors que la mienne est ravagée. Je fouille dans mes tiroirs puis m'aperçois que le bijou que m'a offert mon frère avant mon départ à disparu mais une lettre officiel de Paris concernant mon frère est apparu. Je l'ouvre. Et puis...


	4. Chapter 4

Je décide d'ouvrir la lettre :

Cher Monsieur Soran,

Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que votre frère Kevin a été arrêté par des pacificateurs de Paris pour coups et blessures envers un autre pacificateur.

Il sera exécuté en place public à Paris une fois les Jeux terminés mais toute fois si vous espérer le sauver il faudra gagner les Jeux.

Président Chone.

À l'annonce de cette lettre je reste perplexe et je commence par me dire qu'ils ont envoyé ce genre de lettre à tout les tributs pour nous motivé mais un flash infos apparait à la télévision.

_ Mesdames et messieurs voici une information qui nous vient de Paris annonce le présentateur Aouguste.

_ Le frère du tribut mâle du district 7 de cette année se fera exécuter en place public ici même à Paris une fois les Hunger Games terminés mais une seule question subsiste: est-ce que son frère Malcom sera là pour lui faire ses adieux. C'était Aouguste. Merci.

C'est donc officiel mon frère va mourir après les Jeux. Mais pourquoi Aouguste n'a pas dit que si je gagnais Kevin ne serai pas exécuté. J'ai compris le président veux que je sois le seul au courant de la lettre. Je décide donc de me coucher sans dire mot.

La jeune me réveille un peu plus tard ce matin. Il est 8h30 et Luc vient me voir.

_ Aujourd'hui on a un emploi du temps chargé car comme tu le sais demain on est à Paris. Alors pour aujourd'hui: tout d'abord Ivia veut te parler et ensuite il faudra que tu ailles voir Fabien et si j'arrive à te cerner je vois que tu ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison je ne l'aime pas et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui?

_ Non, à partir de 15h il faudra voir nos stratégies en visionnant quelques Hunger Games.

_ Bon et bien je vais voir ce que me veux Ivia.

Je quitte ma chambre et rejoint Ivia à la table du petit-déjeuner, je vois plein de mets délicieux que je ne suis pas habitué à manger ce genre de repas dans mon district donc j'en profite. Ivia rentre directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ J'ai des nouvelles intéressantes pour de probable futur alliés. Dan et Aurore veulent bien s'allier à toi seul à condition que tu accepte de faire alliance avec les tributs du 12.

_ Aurore ne veux plus faire équipe avec les carrières ?

_ Si elle le voulait encore mais c'est les carrières qui ont refusés une alliance avec elle.

_ Donc on sera 5?

_ Oui, et tu sais je ne parle pas d'alliances avec Laura car elle ne comprendra pas de s'allier avec quelqu'un pour le tuer juste après.

_ Elle n'aura donc pas d'alliés ?

_ Non, pour tout te dire avec Luc nous nous focalisons sur toi et ce sera pareil dans l'arène.

_ Vous allez l'a laisser mourir! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

_ Calme toi Malcom et comprend nous.

_ Je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre.

_ Bon je n'ai plus rien à te dire au revoir Malcom.

Ivia quitte la table et va voir Luc. C'est au tour de Fabien de venir me voir.

_ Ah Malcom enfin un tête à tête

_ Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi?

_ Je vais d'apprendre à t'exprimer devant des milliers de personnes.

_ Alors Fabien si ça peut te faire plaisirs je sais m'exprimer devant du monde.

_ Oui mais là tu vas t'exprimer devant des gens qui peuvent te sauver la vie.

J'ai passer toute la matinée à bien articuler et à bien me déplacer en clair je me suis ennuyé surtout en compagnie de Fabien.

Après le déjeuner je pars me reposer et suis réveillé à 15h par Laura.

_ Alors cette année avec Ivia on a réfléchi à une stratégie bien précise: on va vous apporter un maximum de choses dans l'arène pour que vous ne manquiez de rien et que vous soyez en bonne santé.

_ Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça pour nous deux.

_ C'est pour ça que l'on va seulement essayer de te sauver toi Malcom et pour toi Laura on va espérer que tu ne souffre pas et que tu meurt rapidement dans le bain de sang.

_ J'ai compris vous m'avez convoqué pour m'annoncer ma mort.

_ Tu te trompe Laura c'est Fabien qui t'a annoncé ta mort. Et puis rien ne dit que tu ne survivra pas.

_ Sans vous je peux pas survivre et vous le savez très bien.

Laura part dans sa chambre en pleur pour ne pas changer.

_ Bon Malcom maintenant qu'elle est parti on peut discuter. On va commencer par les Hunger Games de Ivia puis on fera les miens.

Ivia a gagné ses Hunger Games en trahissant les deux carrières qui étaient à ses côtés. Quant à Luc il a gagné en maîtrisant à la perfection les événements qui se déroulaient dans l'arène et il s'en est servis pour abattre les autres tributs.

_ Debout Malcom on est arrivés à Paris.

J'ai du mal à y croire mais après m'être habiller je place ma tête à la fenêtre et je vois les tenues excentriques des habitants de Paris, tous habillé de couleur différentes. Nous sommes emmenés directement au camp d'entraînements là on nous rencontrerons nos adversaires et dans 4 jours nous serons lâchés dans l'arène.

Mais c'est d'abord l'heure du défilé des tributs qui se passera à travers tout Paris. Je rencontre ma styliste nommée Eden.

_ Bon cette année mon chou avec Jimmy, le styliste de Laura, nous avons décidé de vous faire défilé en épouvantail de champs.

_ Ça me paraît être une bonne idée tant que ça nous apporte des sponsors.

_ Vous défilerez à 10h et à 11h vous serrez transportez à la salle d'entraînement.

Nous sommes prêts et attendons le départ des chars. C'est parti, le public de Paris est en extase devant les futurs morts, ces gens sont vraiment terrifiants.

Nous sommes désormais devant le président Chone qui nous adresse ces quelques mots:

_ Tributs sacrifiés pour garder l'ordre dans les districts soyez les bienvenus à Paris et pour ces 49eme Hunger Games, puisse le sort vous être favorable.

_ Dans deux semaines, 23 d'entre vous serons morts.

Aurore est encore plus belle en vrai qu'en image mais à ce moment là je me dit que nous devrons nous entretuer. Je vois aussi Dan âgé de 14ans et les deux tributs du 12 âgés tout les deux de 16 ans. Je me dis qu'avec mes alliés nous avons une chance de tuer les carrières. Nous sommes lâchés dans la salle d'entraînement et je me dirige directement vers Aurore qui se trouve à l'entraînement de reconnaissance de racines comestibles.

_ Eh sa va?

_ Malcom?

_ Oui donc les carrières n'ont pas voulu de toi.

_ Non, mais je préfère être avec toi et ceux du 12 plutôt qu'avec des gens qui n'auraient pas hésiter à m'égorger dans mon sommeil.

_ Et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de Laura?

_ T'as vu comment elle à réagi lors de la moisson, moi j'ai soif de sang et avec elle nous serions morts dès le bain de sang.

_ Bon je te laisse il faut que j'aille voir les tributs du 12.

Je me dirige vers l'atelier tir à l'arc où se trouve Fanny et Nicolas.

_ District 12?

_ Oui c'est bien nous et toi c'est Malcom?

_ Oui, je viens d'aller voir Aurore et j'ai pensé à une stratégie pour faire tuer Laura par celle du 3.

_ Tu sais tu peux l'appeler Aurore.

_ Jamais, j'ai bien l'intention de me servir d'elle pour survivre et de la tuer.

_ Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire me dit Nicolas.

_ Mais vous n'avez pas le choix j'ai Aurore dans ma poche je n'ai qu'à lui dire que vous dites des saloperies sur son dos et elle n'hésitera pas à vos exécuter.

Une fois ma stratégie mise en place je décide d'aller voir mes vrais alliés.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me joins à Brooke et Kev et leur demande comment ils vont. Ils me répondent qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils sont au courant de mon alliance avec Aurore.

_ Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais faire équipe avec une fille qui n'hésiterai pas à me tuer.

_ Mais si tu fais une alliance avec nous se sera la même chose.

_ Sauf que vous vous êtes plus intelligents qu'elle et que vous aurai besoin de moi tout le long des Jeux.

_ Pas faux, bon laisse nous on n'a pas que ça à faire.

Je repart voir Aurore pour lui expliquer ma stratégie.

_ Aurore je t'explique ma stratégie: j'ai dit au 12 que j'allais te trahir et maintenant ils croient que tu es à ma merci et j'ai aussi fait une alliance avec la 2 pour mieux les poignarder dans le dos.

_ Malcom tu veux trahir tout le monde mais n'oublis pas qu'il ne peux y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur.

_ Ma stratégie pour l'instant c'est de nous emmener tout les deux le plus loin possible.

_ Bon tu devrai aller à un atelier.

Je vais à l'atelier de premiers secours et y apprend plein de choses utiles pour l'arène.

L'entraînement se termine tous les jours à 19h et il est actuellement 18h. J'aperçois le Haut- Juge Calius Amet nous observer telle des bêtes de cirque. Pour mon dernier atelier de la journée je décide d'aller au maniement de couteaux car même si je sais bien les utiliser ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas toucher, même si je n'ai jamais tuer personnes. Je ne manque aucune cible et la fille du 10 Amber non plus. Elle ferai une allié idéal mais j'ai déjà Aurore et elle me suffit largement. Avec elle je suis obligé de gagner les Jeux même si je vais devoir la sacrifier à un moment mais elle le pense elle aussi. Je l'ai regarder s'entraîner avec un trident toute la journée et si elle arrive à s'en procurer un elle pourrait faire un carnage. La journée est terminée et nous devons retourner dans nos appartements. Je n'adresse aucun mot à Laura, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas regarder de toute la journée. Nous finissons de dîner à 20h30 puis ne retournons dans nos chambre respectives.

J'ai penser tout la nuit à quoi aller ressembler l'arène cette année, je sais déjà qu'il y aura une forêt mais de quelle type ? ça je n'en sais rien. Toundra glaciale, forêt tropicale, forêt tout à fait normal? Il y aura aussi un lac et ça qui est intéressant car je peux demander à Aurore de me rejoindre au lac et en plus d'après ce qu'on dit elle sait très bien pêcher. Je rejoins nos mentors au petit-déjeuner.

_ Laura n'est pas là? Je l'ai entendu pleurer toute la nuit.

_ Bon Malcom vous avez fait un sacré effet au défilé et beaucoup de sponsors veulent TE voir gagner mais maintenant il va falloir leur donner raison à l'entraînement, à l'interview et dans l'arène.

_ Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

_ Vas y nous t'écoutons.

_ J'ai fait une alliance avec les tributs de 2.

_ QUOI!?

_ J'ai réfléchie à une stratégie. Pendant le bain de sang je vais m'allier aux carrières du 4 et une fois dans l'action je vais les tuer puis je vais rejoindre Aurore, Dan et les deux du 12 au lac.

_ Ça me parait être une bonne chose me lance Luc.

_ Et si tu te retrouve face à moi pendant le bain de sang? s'interpose Laura.

_ J'ai bien réfléchi et si quelqu'un doit te tuer ce ne sera pas moi donc ne me crains.

Je l'a sens soulagée mais elle me lance tout de même un regard noir telle un air de rébellion.

_ Et toi, tu me tuerai?

_ Si c'est pour la victoire, oui.

Je décide de me préparer à l'entrainement qui commence à 9h. Une fois préparés nous nous dirigeons vers la salle. Aujourd'hui aucunes stratégies juste les ateliers de survie et de combat. Les 6 carrières sont comme d'habitude en groupes en train d'observer les faiblesses et les points forts de chaque tributs. Ils sont très forts mais je me dit que c'est normal car il s'entrainent dans une école spéciale dés l'âge de 10 ans. Aurore me rejoint à l'atelier couteaux.

_ Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te servir d'un trident et à pêcher ?

_ Oui je veux bien mais après je t'apprends à te servir de couteaux.

Nous passons toute la matinée ensemble à se combattre à l'aide de tridents et à pêcher. Le midi nous sommes lâchés 30 minutes, le temps de déjeuner. Nous passons ensuite le début de l'après-midi à jeter des couteaux dus des cibles et des mannequins mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Les deux dernières heurs je lâche Aurore pour aller voir les carrières.

_ Eh dégage moucheron retourne avec Aurore, on n'a pas voulu d'elle et on veux pas de toi non plus.

_ Mais je peux vous l'offrir.

_ Alors vient faut qu'on parle.

Je passe au moins un demi-heure à discuter avec avec Kev et Diego. Nous retournons voir les autres et Kev prend la parole.

_ Bon les gars avec Diego on a longuement réfléchi est on a décidé que pendant le bain de sang on sera par groupe de deux: il y aura Shira et moi-même, Manue et Diego, et enfin Lucas, Brooke et Malcom.

_ Quoi t'acceptes ce moucherons lui lance Manue.

_ Oui mais si tu veux partir je suis d'accord.

_ Non c'est bon on fera avec eux.

Je les quittes et passe la dernière heure avec les tributs du 3 et du 12. Je m'isoles ensuite avec Aurore et lui raconte l'histoire.

_ Bon pendant le bain de sang je serai avec Brooke et Lucas et j'en profiterait pour les tuer puis je vous rejoins tout les 4 au lac. Il faut que tu dises à Fanny et Nicolas de suivre.

_ Pourquoi ne leurs dis tu pas toi même ?

_ Parce que moi ils ne me font plus confiance.

La journée est terminée, veuillez rejoindre vos appartements!

Je rejoint Ivia et Luc et leurs raconte ma journée et ma stratégie avec les carrières.

_ Malcom tu devras faire très attention car si les carrières apprennent ton plan ils te tueront dés le début des Jeux.

Je ne pouvais savoir que Laura venait d'entendre ma discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

C'est la dernière journée d'entrainement puis ce que demain je passe l'évaluation et que je fait l'interview et après demain c'est le grand jour. Je m'habille en tenu favorable pour l'entraînement et vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Nous partons à 9h.

Je me dirige directement vers les carrières.

_ Salut, quelqu'un veut m'accompagner je vais à l'atelier tir à l'arc.

_ Oui moi je veux bien t'accompagner me répond Lucas.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'atelier mais il s'avère que nous sommes très mauvaise tout les deux. J'aperçois au loin Laura en train de discuter avec les carrières, je me dis qu'elle va vouloir les rejoindre mais que ceux-ci vont refuser. Mais je les vois parler longuement et jeter de temps en temps tourner leurs têtes vers moi. C'est à ce moment là que je comprends que Laura vient de raconter mon plan, qu'elle a dû entendre hier soir, aux carrières. Je suis mort et c'est Laura qui en est la cause. Je décide de les rejoindre et de garder le plan initial.

Kev commence à parler.

_ Bon Malcom pour le bain de sang on à changer d'avis, tu iras avec Diego et Shira et après au ira on lac.

Maintenant c'est sûr, Laura a bel et bien divulgué mon plan. Je ne leurs répond pas et vais voir Laura.

_ Eh toi là pourquoi t'as fait ça?

_ Mais j'ai rien fais Malcom je le promet.

_ Tu leurs a tout dit, aux carrières.

_ Oh tu veux parler de la trahison que tu voulais faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire je t'es dit que j'allais pas te tuer.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que tu tue des gens.

_ Quoi? Mais tu sais où on va là ? On va pas en vacances, on va affronter la mort en personne.

_ Je suis sûr que si personne ne s'attaque les juges vont tous nous déclarer vainqueurs.

_ Rassure moi Laura tu sais c'est quoi les Hunger Games.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et décide de rejoindre Aurore pour tout lui raconter.

_ Aurore on a un problème, Laura à expliquer mon plan aux carrières.

_ Ils vont te tuer il faut que tu abandonne tout.

_ Non je vais aller au bout mais vous ne devez pas m'attendre au lac.

_ Qui a dit que j'allais t'attendre je veux me battre moi.

_ Fais ce que tu veux mais reste en vie.

Je quitte Aurore et passe la journée tout un peu près tout les ateliers.

Le soir venu je vais voir mes mentors, Laura et nos stylistes Eden et Jimmy. Nous dînons du poulet et une tarte aux figues. Après le dîner Laura retourne dans sa chambre comme chaque soir et c'est à ce moment là que je décide de parler avec mes mentors et Laura m'a dénoncé aux carrières.

_ Cette fille est irrécupérable me dit Ivia

_ Pourquoi a t elle fait ça?

_ Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de morts cette année.

_ C'est complètement stupide dit Luc. J'espère vraiment qu'elle mourra rapidement car elle peut être dangereuse.

_ J'ai décidé de tout de même faire le plan initiale.

_ C'est du suicide. Ils te tueront directement.

_ Vous ne me ferais pas changer d'avis.

Je quitte la table et vais dans ma chambre. Demain est un jour décisive il faut que je me repose.

Il est 9h et les évaluation commence à 10h, je passe à 12h30 puis ce soir à partir de 17h c'est les interviews. Je prends un gros petit-déjeuner puis nous sommes emmener à la salle d'évaluation à 9h45.

Il est 11h est c'est à Aurore d'être évaluer mais je la vois ressortir avec un visage triste ( mais tout aussi magnifique ). C'est mon tour et je sais ce que je vais utiliser.

_ Malcom Soran représentant le district 7.

_ Très bien vous avez 5 minutes.

Je me muni de trois couteaux et les lance sur trois cibles, un au coeur un cerveau et un en pleine rotule. Je quitte la salle confiant de moi. Les résultats sont à 15h et les évaluations se terminent à 14h.

Je rejoins tout le monde au salon pour attendre les résultats.

Sans surprises les carrières du 1 ont eu deux 10, le tribut du 2 ( Kev ) au eu 11 et la tribut a eu 10. Aurore a réussi a décroché un 10. Les deux derniers carrières ont eu tout les deux 9. C'est mon tour, j'ai eu un 9 et Laura a eu 6 les mentors sont fiers de nous mais plus de moi. Mes deux derniers alliés ont eu tout deux 8.

_ Bon nos chers tribut je vous laisse entre les mains de vos stylistes et de Fabien et bonne chance pour ce soir.

Je rejoins Eden.

_ Bon pour ce soir je t'es prévu un costume de marié tout en bleu foncé. Une heure plus tard je suis tout beau tout propre et prêt pour ce soir.

_ Bon je te laisse entre les mains de Fabien.

Fabien m'explique comment m'exprimer et me déplacer, c'est dans des moments comme ça que je me dit que Fabien sert à quelque chose.

Les interviews commence, la stratégie des carrières est simple: les garçons font les durs à cuir et les filles pleurent.

C'est d'abord au tour de Laura d'être interviewée. Erick Punish, le présentateur, met tout de suite Laura à l'aise.

_ Bon Laura comment te sens tu ici à Paris?

Elle se met à pleurer.

_ Eh bien pour dire vrai je me sens très mal ici. Personnes ne m'aime et mes mentors refusent de me sauver la vie.

Ivia intervient avant que Laura ne dise trop de bêtises.

C'est mon tour.

_ Ah Malcom dis moi ton amie ne vient pas bien.

_ Non elle est juste dérangée psychologiquement et notre amitié s'arrête à qu'on est du même district c'est tout.

_ Que compte tu faire dans l'arène ?

_ Je compte tuer tout le monde et revenir.

_ Je m'attendais à cette réponse. Est-ce pour dire adieu a ton frère ?

_ Oui mais aussi pour prouver à tout le monde que j'en suis capable.

L'interview se termine et en rentrant pour dormir nous rencontrons Aurore. Ivia et Luc nous laisse.

Je prends la parole.

_ Tu es magnifique ce soir

_ Tu l'est plus que moi

_ Pour demain j'ai décidé de t'aider pour le bain de sang.

_ Comme tu voudras mais reste en vie.

Elle part mais je continu de la regarder, elle est si belle.

Demain c'est le grand jour, je m'endors à 22h et nous serons dans l'arène à 11h.

PS: N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire


	7. Chapter 7

Il est 8h et nous avons 1h de route pour nous rendre à l'arène, nous devons partir à 9h. Je rejoins sûrement pour la dernière fois les stylistes, les mentors et tous le personnel.

_ Pas trop stresser tout les deux? nous demande Ivia.

Je répond que oui quant à Laura elle dit que pour elle les Jeux vont finir rapidement.

_ Vous serez emmenez dans deux hovercrafts différents où vous serez apportés sous l'arène, une fois là-bas vous pourrais discuter une dernière fois avec vos stylistes respectifs est une minute avant le début des Jeux vous serez transportés dans l'arène mais attention vous n'aurez qu'une seule et unique minute pour observer les alentours. Courez très vite vers la corne d'abondance, prenez quelque chose puis allez vous cachez vers un point d'eau.

Nous finissons de manger puis partons à l'hovercraft.

_ Tendez votre bras, c'est votre mouchard.

Le mouchard sert au juge de savoir où chaque tribut se trouve dans l'arène.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'arène puis dirigés au sous-sol, Eden me suit.

_ Malcom c'est une combinaison très épaisse que les juges vont ont imposer, alors je pense qu'il fera froid.

_ Merci pour tout Eden et adieu.

Que tous les tributs entrent dans les tubes.

J'y entre et attends d'être diriger vers l'arène. Je monte, du noir, du noir, de la lumière. J'observe les autres.

Mesdames et messieurs, que les 49eme Hunger Games commencent et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

30,29,28,27...

5,4,3,2,1

Le canon retentit et je me dirige à toute vitesse vers la corne d'abondance, j'y récupère deux grands couteaux que je me précipite de lancer sur le garçon du 10, je me joins à Diego et Shira comme prévu et voit que les carrières ont déjà pris possession de la corne d'abondance. Quelqu'un me jette à terre et me menace à l'aide d'une épée. C'est Lucas.

_ On est au courant de ton plan mais une fois mort tu ne nous posera plus aucuns problèmes.

Je vois ma vie défilé puis du sang m'arrive en pleine figure, je rouvre les yeux et vois un trident transpercer Lucas.

_ Lève-toi, je me suis débarrasser des frères et soeurs du 6 me crit Aurore

_ Attends, mes couteaux

_ On s'en fiche tu en as déjà un c'est suffisant.

Je l'a suis à travers les bois avant que l'on s'arrête. 10 coups de canon.

_ Le bain de sang est terminé dis-je à Aurore.

_ Aller on repars il faut encore trouver Dan et nos alliés du 12.

Nous courons pendant au moins une heure, cette fille est incroyable elle doit avoir une sacrée endurance.

_ Attends Aurore je suis mort.

_ Bizarre j'ai pas entendu le canon

_ Très drôle

_ À l'aide!

Puis le coup de canon et au loin une tornade se dirigeant vers nous.

_ Cours Aurore cours.

Nous courons le plus vite possible à travers le feuillage mais après un quart de course la tornade se dissipa.

_ Aurore il faut que trouve à manger et à boire.

_ Le lac, il faut aller au lac.

_ Mais les carrières sont en possession de la corne et du lac.

_ Alors il faut les tuer ou les disperser dans l'arène.

_ Impossible on ne peux pas nous ne sommes pas assez.

_ Alors chassons!

Nous commençons à chasser mais je m'aperçois que Aurore est plus forte que moi pour ce genre de chose.

_ Heureusement que je t'ai prise en allié sinon je n'aurai pas tenu une journée

Elle fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu et me vais signe de me taire et de me baisser.

_ Viens n'ai pas peur nous sommes en vie.

Je reconnais cette voix.

_ Eh Fanny! On vous cherchait.

_ Ah c'est pas trop tôt vous avez quelque chose à manger?

_ Oui mais qu'est ce qu'il à Nicolas?

_ Nous étions en train d'espionner Amber quand la tornade est apparue et l'a littéralement découpé en deux, c'est à ce moment là qu'il a eu un choc.

Nicolas n'était plus le même il avait terriblement changer, il regarder tout au tour de lui et de temps en temps il poussait de terribles cris.

_ Bon il faut qu'on retrouve mon partenaire dit Aurore.

Nous partons donc en recherche de Dan.

_ Aurore t'es sûr qu'il n'est pas mort.

_ Oui il n'a pas pris part au bain il est partit directement au LAC!

_ Très bien on va tous au lac.

En direction du lac nous trouvons quelques baies comestibles mais le plus important un lapin.

_ Bon la nuit va bientôt tomber, je propose qu'on allume un feu pour faire cuir le lapin.

_ Et Dan?

_ On le cherchera demain

_ Mais non il faut le trouver.

_ Si tu veux le trouver tu vas le chercher toute seul.

_ Et puis faire un feu en pleine nuit, t'es pas bien.

_ Aurore je te demande pas ton avis.

Fanny décide de s'interposer.

_ Bon ça va tout les deux vous allez pas vous entretuer, vous voyez pas que les Jeux sont en train de vous changer.

_ Les Jeux changent tout le monde.

Une demi-heure plus tard le lapin fut prêt et nous en dévorion la moitié.

_ Dan aura sûrement faim me dit Aurore.

La musique de Paris retentit et les morts apparaissent le premier à apparaître est Lucas, Aurore regarde son visage en souriant. Puis la fille du 5, les deux du 6, du 8, du 9, du 10 et enfin la fille du 11.

_ On est plus que 13 s'exclame Fanny.

Je suis soulagé de voir que Laura est encore en vie mais me dit que maintenant sa seule façon de mourir est de souffrir.

Il nous reste 5 carrières à tuer et ensuite il faudra trahir mes alliés. Nous nous endormons sauf Fanny qui prend le premier tour de garde, ce sera ensuite à mon tour.

Les carrières sont là prêts à nous tuer, Brooke se jette sur Aurore et lui tord le coups puis c'est Fanny qui se fait décapiter par Manue. Nicolas s'échappe mais Diego lui tir dessus avec un arc et enfin c'est à mon tour. Les carrières m'attrape et m'accroche à un arbre avant de me mutiler le corps et de me laisser là en souffrant. Laura arrive et me soulagé en me plantant à l'aide d'un pieu puis les trompettes retentissent et Laura est déclaré vainqueur.

_ Malcom réveille toi c'est ton tour de garde.

_ Oh oui désolé je faisait un cauchemard.

PS: N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis.

Merci


	8. Chapter 8

Aurore nous réveille tôt ce matin.

_ Aller debout le soleil se lève et il faut encore trouver Dan.

Nous prenons des baies pour le petit-déjeuner et buvons un peu d'eau avant d'aller à la recherche du partenaire d'Aurore. Nous marchons pendant au moins deux heures avant de rejoindre le lac, mais là personne, pas de Dan, pas de carrières, personne.

_ Dan? chuchote Aurore

Mais malheureusement aucunes réponses. Elle continu de l'appeler mais l'endroit semble désert.

_ BOUM!

_ Oh non! Nicolas

Celui-ci venait de marcher sur une mine.

_ Tiens, tiens le traitre. s'exclama Kev

_ C'est de vous cette mine. demande Fanny

Manue prend la parole

_ Oh oui le pauvre au moins il n'a pas souffert.

Je vois Fanny bouillonnait mais d'un seul coup des bourdonnements se font entendre.

_ Courez ! Crie-je

Des insectes géant étaient à notre poursuite, c'est tellement drôle des carrières qui hurlent. Ça me rappelle les 35eme Hunger Games quand les carrières s'étaient fait attaquer par un ours d'ailleurs deux d'entre eux étaient morts. Nous courons le plus vite possible et rejoingnions une clairière semblable à celle de mon district.

_ J'adore pique-niquer avec mon frère le dimanche mais lui va mourir et moi aussi je vais mourir.

_ Moi c'est avec ma mère que je pique-nique le dimanche m'explique Aurore.

Plus nous avançons dans les bois et moins nous avons l'espoir de trouver Dan, le coup de canon, nous sur sautons.

D'abord Nicolas et là encore une personne peut-être un carrière a cause des insectes. Il ne doit pas être loin de 18h quand nous décidons de finir le lapin trouver hier soir.

_ Comment c'est le district 3?

_ Quelle question. Là-bas il fait très chaud et presque tout le monde est pêcheur. Fermez les yeux il faut que je vous raconte une histoire.

Je pense d'abord qu'elle va nous tuer mais je lui fais confiance et ferme les yeux.

_ C'était un lundi matin et comme tout les matins ma mère partait au travail mais ce matin là la sirène retentit et des pacificateurs se ruèrent dans nos maisons et détruisirent tous ce qu'ils trouvaient, ils frappèrent ma mère et celle-ci s'écroula au sol puis ils se dirigèrent vers moi les armes à la main. Ils parlaient entre eux mais finirent par dire que ce n'était pas moi. Le lendemain tout le district devait se joindre sur la grande place. Une fois arriver là-bas nous s'aperçûmes la fille du maire: Harriet accrocher à un poteau. Puis ils armèrent...

Sa voix commença à sangloter

_ Et enfin ils tirèrent. C'était ma meilleur amie et elle s'est fait abattre et si je gagne ce sera pour elle.

Nous ne parlons pas avec Fanny puis je pris la parole

_ C'est ce qui va arriver à mon frère.

Nous nous endormons et cette fois ci c'est moi qui pris le premier tour de garde. Rien ne se passa cette nuit. Fanny se réveilla pour voir une dernière fois le visage de Nicolas et nous apprenons que c'est Max du district 5 qui est mort. Aurore pris le deuxième tour de garde mais je n'étais pas fatigué cette nuit là alors nous discutons.

_ Aurore si tu t'en sors j'aimerais que tu dise adieu à mon frère de ma part.

_ Bien sûr mais si c'est toi qui t'en sors je te demande te dire à ma mère que je l'aime et que je ne l'oublirai jamais.

Un bruit dans les arbres puis un parachute tombe à mes pieds.

Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas?

Ivia

Avec ce mot il y avait un couteau aiguisé comme des griffes. Je me tourne vers Aurore et l'embrasse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fait?

_ Depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

_ Tu ne devrais pas, on va mourir.

_ Je vais mourir mais je vais tout faire pour que tu vive.

Je m'endors dans ses bras, puis Fanny vient prendre son tour et nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

Il est très tôt mais aucun d'entre nous n'arrive à dormir nous partons donc à la rechercher de Dan. Nous passons par le lac où il n'y a plus personne nous remplissons les gourdes de Fanny et Nicolas puis repartons. Nous trouvons un endroit isolé où sont présentes des montagne dans lesquels sont creusés des grottes.

_ Aurore tu penses que Dan peut être là-dedans?

_ Peux être car pendant l'entrainement il a voulu à tout prix apprendre les différents lieux vivables.

Nous nous dirigeons vers les grottes.

_ Dispersons nous dit Fanny.

Je vais donc vers la grotte du milieu mais il n'y à personne.

_ Je l'ai trouvé hurle Aurore.

_ MALCOM!

_ FANNY!

Mais en vain, Fanny avez déjà cessé de hurler. Je me recroqueville dans ma grotte et vois sortir d'une grotte Brooke, la fille du district 1, puis fuire les lieux.

_ Aurore ramène Dan je vais voir Fanny.

Je me précipite dans la grotte où était Fanny.

_ Fanny ne meurs pas, pas maintenant la vie est trop belle pour la quitter comme ça.

_ Mal...com promet...moi de me ven...ger.

Le coup de canon retentit.

_ Malcom, c'est fini?

_ Oui mais elle m'a demander de l'a venger et je compte le faire. Bonjour et bienvenu Dan.

_ Il faut que je vous dise que nous ne sommes pas seul dans ces grottes.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Que veux-tu dire Dan? demande Aurore l'air apeuré

_ C'est cette nuit j'ai entendu de voix au fond de la grotte mais de mots humains, des mots froids qui venaient de l'au delà.

_ Tu délire complètement là Dan il faut te ressesir.

Le bruit de l'hovercraft venant chercher le corps de Fanny se fut entendre dans toute l'arène.

Aurore avait l'air énervée puis elle décide la lancer:

_ Il me faut à carrière à tuer maintenant sinon c'est un de vous qui va y passer.

Un blanc se fut ressentir et avec Dan nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

_ Ça va je déconne les gars faut se détendre.

Se détendre il y a que elle qui arriver à le faire car pendant le reste de la journée elle s'amusait à appeler les carrières. Le soir venu nous décidons d'aller explorer la forêt et de revenir à la grotte plus tard.

_ Bon tout le monde est prêt il faut que je tue. Et si on tombe sur les carrières on les tue un à un.

Nous marchons longtemps mais personne. Rien, pas un animal rien. On continuons tout de même de marcher. D'un seul coup nous entendons des crépitements de feu, nous nous cachons derrière un buissons et observons Brooke en train de faire cuire une belle volaille d'au moins un kilo, elle se met à discuter toute seul.

_ Bon demain je me lève tôt et je vais chercher les autres carrières, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. Après la piqure qu'à reçu Manue soit il l'on abandonné soit ils marchent lentement.

Nous ne l'attaquons pas tout de suite car nous ne voulons pas que les carrières l'apprennent tout de suite. Mais nous décidons de ne pas retourner à la grotte ce soir. Mais quelque chose me gène comment se fait il que Brooke n'a pas vu Dan dans les montagne. Je fais signe à Aurore de me suivre.

_ Aurore tu as vraiment confiance en Dan?

_ Oui j'ai confiance en lui même si il a préféré se faire conseiller séparément par notre mentor. Pourquoi?

_ Je pense que Dan et Brooke ont fait une alliance pour pouvoir nous tuer et ils ont réussi à tuer Fanny.

_ N'importe quoi tu deviens parano.

_ Alors explique moi pourquoi Brooke qui est une carrière n'a pas eu l'instinct d'aller voir dans les deux autres grottes et si elle y a été pourquoi n'a t-elle pas tué Dan.

_ Il s'est sûrement caché au fond de la grotte.

_ Il a peur du fond de la grotte à cause du soit disant monstre.

La photo de Fanny apparaît et Brooke laisse échapper un rire en disant:

_ Quelle idiote si seulement elle était resté avec eux.

Je bouillonne mais ne lui saute pas dessus même si j'aimerais bien car je sais l'alliance qui se prépare dans notre dos. Brooke éteint son feu et s'endort, avec Aurore nous ne dormons pas.

Nous nous réveillons mais Brooke est déjà partit.

_ Aller les tourtereaux on retourne à la grotte.

_ Tu n'as pas vu Brooke partir?

_ Nous elle n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillé.

Nous partons donc en direction des grottes, j'arrête Aurore:

_ Il nous emmène droit dans la gueule du loup, y'a Brooke aux grottes j'en suis sûr.

_ On y va et si elle est là-bas on les tue tout les deux OK Malcom.

_ Pas de souci.

Nous marchons longtemps, jusqu'à arriver enfin aux grottes.

_ Dan on se sépare on fouille chacun une grotte.

_ Je vais à celle de gauche dit il.

Dans ma grotte il n'y a rien et dans celle d'Aurore non plus, attendons Dan à l'extérieur.

_ LE MONSTRE ! AHHHH!

Nous voyons Brooke suivi de Dan suivi d'un serpent gigantesque. Dan n'a pas le temps de nous rejoindre qu'il est déjà au fond de l'estomac du cobra mais Brooke à le temps. Je l'a couche au sol et commence à la frapper de toute mes forces.

_ Malcom il arrive laisse l'a là il va la bouffer.

_ Cours Aurore moi je dois venger Fanny.

_ Tue l'a!

Je lui enfonce un couteau dans la gorge le reprend puis cours rejoindre Aurore. Nous n'entendons pas le coup de canon tout de suite mais au moins 10 minutes plus tard. Nous ne nous arrêtons pas de courir tout de suite mais une fois arrivés à la clairière. Aurore me sert dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle a eu très peur pour moi.

_ Bon il reste qui?

_ Les 4 carrières, nous 2, le garçon du 11 et Laura.

Quand Aurore prononce son nom des souvenirs me reviennent mais de mauvais souvenirs. Je me dis qu'elle doit être en train de mourir de soif. Aurore s'effondre

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ C'est le serpent il m'a mordu à la jambe, je ne ressentait rien mais maintenant j'ai mal.

_ Tout va bien se passer ton mentor va bien t'envoyer quelque chose.

_ Il me déteste.

_ Mais maintenant que Dan est mort il n'a plus le choix.

Le bruit du parachute puis celui-ci apparait à nos yeux.

_ Tiens tu vois.

Mais c'est vers moi que se dirige le cadeau de sponsor.

Un seul survivant n'oublie pas

Luc

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? me demande Aurore.

_ C'est un médicament contre le venin. Tiens

_ Non je n'en veux pas c'est tes mentors qui te l'ont envoyé pas le mien.

Je lui en applique sur la blessure après plusieurs minutes de négociation.

Un mouvement là dans le feuillage.


	10. Chapter 10

Heureusement ce n'est qu'une biche mais je vais tout de même l'égorger pour que l'on puisse la manger pour le dîner.

_ Tu es vraiment un monstre Malcom.

_ Et tuer des gens c'est pas être un monstre?

_ La biche n'allait pas te tuer.

_ Quand tu pêche tu tue bien des poissons.

_ Non je les pêche seulement je ne l'ai tue pas.

Après cette conversations nous découpons la biche et la faisons cuir.

Après en avoir mangé un bout qui n'était pas mauvais nous nous baladons dans les bois en quête de carrières.

_ Tu n'as plus mal à la jambe?

_ Non ça va mieux mais j'aimerais que l'on fasse une pause.

J'accepte puis m'assois à ses côtés et l'embrasse du plus profond de moi malgré le message de Luc. Nous repartons une heure plus tard en soif de sang.

Mais aujourd'hui nous ne trouvons rien ni personnes. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et une voix retentit dans l'entièreté de l'arène.

Mesdames et messieurs les tributs, demain dès l'aube un festin vous attend à la corne d'abondance mais cette année lors du festin il n'y a qu'un seul objet qui peut être utile à n'importe quelle tribut.

Merci.

Après cette annonce nous nous concertons avec Aurore et décidons de d'abord voir l'objet à gagner puis ensuite si l'objet est intéressant de se mêler au combat.

_ Il doivent trouver que ça ne va pas assez vite cette année me dis Aurore.

_ Je ne sais pas mais pour moi je suis ici depuis au moins un an.

Les visages de Dan et Brooke apparaissent dans le ciel je sourit en pensant à la réaction des derniers carrières. Mais je pense aussi au moment où je vais devoir me suicider ou trahir Aurore. Soit je l'aime trop et me suicide soit je ne l'aime pas assez et la sacrifie. Je prends le tour de garde et je pense que je ne vais pas m'endormir cette nuit.

Finalement j'ai dormis mais pas beaucoup car ce matin il y a le festin. Nous nous préparons puis partons vers la corne d'abondance qui n'est pas à deux pas d'ici. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et est fini par conclure que si il y a un endroit où je devais trahir Aurore c'était ce matin.

Nous sommes arrivés, il n'y a personnes mais il y a notre festin: là sur le toit de la corne, une véritable armure de chevalier.

Après plusieurs heures d'attente Shira, Diego, Kev et Manue arrive à la corne. Ils observent longuement l'armure puis d'un seul coup Kev se retourne et décapite Manue à l'aide de son épée, le coup de canon retentit.

Le garçon du district 11: Jon s'élance vers les carrières mais Aurore lui envoie son trident qui va directement se loger dans sa cage thoracique. Shira se retourne et nous envoie des flèches à l'aide de son arc pendant que Kev et Diego sont en plein combat. Aurore court pour récupérer son trident mais une flèches vient se loger dans sa jambe et la fait tomber, je tue Shira d'un couteau en pleine tempe, je cours vers Aurore, récupére son trident puis l'emmène sous mon bras avant que Kev ne s'aperçoive que nous sommes vulnérable.

Nous nous cachons derrière un buisson et attendons une chose dont nous ne connaissons l'identité.

_ Tu peux me dire qui est mort? j'ai tout oublié.

_ Kev à trahi les carrières et à décapité Manue, Jon à voulu ce mener au combat mais tu l'as tué et enfin quand Shira ta tirer à la jambe je l'ai tué.

_ Et Diego et Kev?

_ Ils se battaient pour l'armure mais Diego s'est enfui et maintenant Kev est sûr de gagner les Jeux.

_ Bien sûr que non Malcom mon trident à était conçu pour pouvoir transpercer n'importe quelle armure.

_ Alors il nous reste une chance de gagner enfin il te reste une chance.

Je fait un bandage à la jambe de Aurore quand un parachute lui parvient. Je ne saurait jamais ce qui l'y à de marquer sur le morceau de papier mais je sais que c'est une pommade pour guérir sa blessure.

_ Comment s'appelle ton mentor?

_ Andrew. C'est un homme extrêmement courageux et il est fort mais il méprise les femmes.

_ Alors pourquoi t'as t-il envoyé un cadeau?

_ C'est juste pour me faire passer un message

_ Et c'est quoi ce message.

_ Je ne te le dirai jamais.


End file.
